


The Car

by stephrc79



Series: Collected One Shots [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really never a good idea to leave two Double O's alone when one of them is recently come off mission. It can only lead to violence against cars and one extremely annoyed Q-Branch head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Car

**Author's Note:**

> _Slam!_

Bond managed to turn his head at the last second, so as not to break his nose on the bonnet of the car. Rough, calloused hands ran down his arms to gather around his wrists, wrenching them up into the small of his back. A light kick had him spreading his legs.

Bond’s mind immediately went to the last time he’d found himself in this position. An airport. A terrorist. A bomb on a key chain.

This was different, though. He was just as battered; just as bruised. But unlike the police who wanted nothing more than to arrest him as a foreign radical, the man behind him had other sorts of interrogation in mind.

This time, at least, he was on British soil. Hell, he hadn’t even left the MI6 parking structure.

Holding both wrists in one hand, the man slid his other hand up the center of Bond’s back before grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him back. The man leaned over him and Bond felt hot breath tickle along his hairline before a light tongue licked over the shell of his ear. “Do you know why I have you’re pinned down right now, James?”

"Because I’m twelve hours post-mission, and you’ve been stuck back here in your cushy office, you lazy arse?" Bond answered tightly as he strained against the shirt bound across his throat.

_Slam!_

Back down onto the bonnet of the car he went. The man laughed, low and wicked. “We’ll see just how lazy I am when I have you pinned to the wall in our flat instead of just the hood of your car.” He leaned over to sink his teeth hard into Bond’s shoulder. Bond hissed in pain even as he pushed up into the bite, disappointed at the layers of fabric in between. “Or would you rather I just get started here?” the man whispered as he eased out of the bite.

Movement flashed out of the corner of Bond’s eye, and he looked up to see a thin, but strong build heading towards him. As the newcomer looked up from his phone, he stopped dead at the sight before him.

"God, do you think I might be able to go  _one week_  without having to erase the security feeds around here because of you two?” Q huffed in irritation.

"Bond’s been gone for  _two_  weeks, Q.” Alec pointed out, as he gave Q his most charming smile while tightening his grip around Bond’s wrists. “And we got bored waiting for you.”

"And your answer to boredom is more violence," Q said evenly, giving them both a flat stare. "Why am I not surprised?"

Bond could do nothing but look up and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come play with me on tumblr at [stephrc79](http://www.stephrc79.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I promise I don't bite. Well, not unless you ask nicely.


End file.
